


A Promise

by Miss_Eliza_Sparrow



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 12:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17766836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Eliza_Sparrow/pseuds/Miss_Eliza_Sparrow
Summary: Fantine promises her daughter something very important.





	A Promise

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the 2012 film, because it's my favorite.
> 
> There is a Hamilton reference in here, see if you can find it.
> 
> One night I Dreamed a Dream I owned Les Miserables, but then I woke up.

A Promise

Fantine loved her child. In the beginningbeginning, she didn't want it. Even hated it at times. There were so many reasons to hate it. Because of it, Felix left her. It was the child's fault for being in such poverty.

But now, Fantine found more reasons to love her child rather than hate her. After all, Fantine had birthed her into the world. It was because of Fantine this child was breathing in her arms right now. As she looked down at her daughter, Fantine realised how truly lucky she was to be alive right then. Not only that, how important it was for her to be alive at that moment. Fantine needed to keep this child safe. She was risk her life doing it.

"I love you, my Euphrasie," Fantine whispered. She missed the baby's forehead, "But you are so tiny, my love. You are my Cosette."

Cosette cooed. Fantine laughed. It felt good to laugh after what she had been through.

"Right now, I'm going to promise you something. I will never, ever leave you, Cosette. Please remember that. If Maman ever tries to leave you, say, 'Maman, remember you promised never to leave me' and I will stop. Alright, Cosette?"

Cosette just smiled up at her mother.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are always nice to see.
> 
> Thanks for reading, my friends!


End file.
